Bonne année Bosco
by Klariss
Summary: Lors des traditionnels voeux du maire, une voiture déboule et mitraille le bâtiment
1. Default Chapter

NEW-YORK911  
  
  
  
"Non..."  
  
Faith se rÃ©veilla en sursaut, suffoquant. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, mais quel Ã©tait donc ce sentiment Ã©trange qu'elle percevait? Bien sÃ»r elle avait dÃ©jÃ  fait des cauchemars, mais jamais un comme celui- lÃ , qui l'avait saisit Ã  la gorge. Pourquoi tremblait-elle comme cela, pourquoi cette sensation Ã©trange que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire? Elle senti une main se poser doucement sur son Ã©paule, ce qui la fit trÃ©saillir.  
  
"Eh, Faith, c'est moi!", dit doucement Fred.  
  
Faith regarda son mari, puis regarda autour d'elle.  
  
"ChÃ©rie, tu vas bien?", lui demanda Fred.  
  
Faith ne savait que rÃ©pondre, bien sÃ»r qu'elle allait bien; mais ce sentiment Ã©trange qui lui nouait l'estomac Ã©tait indescriptible, une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais Ã©prouvÃ©e auparavant c'Ã©tait emparÃ©e d'elle.  
  
"Faith?... ChÃ©rie?, tout va bien?"  
  
"Oui, oui, c'Ã©tait seulement un mauvais rÃªve", rÃ©pondit-elle.  
  
Mais pourquoi alors avait-elle cette Ã©trange percÃ©ption d'un drame Ã  venir; l' horrible pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer et qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire; et pourquoi se sentait-elle d'un  
  
coup si vulnÃ©rable?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"HÃ© merde!", dit Bosco en rentrant Ã  toute allure dans les vestiaires  
  
"Alors c'est quoi cette fois, Bosco, le pÃ¨re NoÃ«l qui est rester coincer dans ta cheminÃ©e?", demanda Sully sur un ton moqueur. Davis, qui Ã©tait entrain de se changer, se mit Ã  rire.  
  
"Ah, ah, vraiment trÃ¨s drÃ´le, Sully! t'as rien d'autre Ã  faire pour passer le temps?", rÃ©torqua Bosco, en se changeant rapidement.  
  
"Si tu veux tout savoir, y'a un petit malin qui Ã  trouver amusant de crever un de mes pneus! Je te jure celui-lÃ , si je le retrouve, il va passer un sal quart-d'heure".  
  
"Oui, j'imagine", dit Ty ironiquement  
  
"Ouais, c'est Ã§a, foutez-vous de moi, mais je.... Yokas n'est pas lÃ ?", demanda t-il tout d'un coup, inquiet de ne pas encore avoir vu sa partenaire.  
  
"Si, je l'ai vu sortir des vestiaires en tenue comme je m'apprÃ©tais Ã  y rentrer", lui rÃ©pondit Ty.  
  
"Ben elle a bondit de son lit ou quoi?", se marmona Bosco. Il ferma son placard et sorti des vestiaires, suivit par ses deux autres collÃ¨gues.  
  
Ils se dirigÃ¨rent vers la salle de rÃ©union, comme chaque matin. Bosco vit Yokas et alla s'asseoir prÃ¨s d'elle comme le Chef commenÃ§a son breifing.  
  
"Alors, comme vous le savez tous, l'affaire des dÃ©l....  
  
"HÃ© Ã§a va?", demanda Bosco Ã  sa partenaire.  
  
"Oui y'a pas de problÃ¨me", lui rÃ©pondit Yokas. Bosco remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa collÃ¨gue. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait avec, il avait appris Ã  la connaÃ®tre et bien qu'elle le surpernait tout le temps, il connaissait ses habitudes.  
  
"T'es sÃ»r que Ã§a va? T'as l'air fati..."  
  
"....Boscorelli, si je vous dÃ©range, vous pouvez toujours sortir!"  
  
"Euh... non Capitaine..."  
  
"...Bon trÃ¨s bien , puisque tout le monde a ses ordres de missions, vous pouvez y aller. Et ne soyez pas en retard ce soir, 20h tapante, je sais que c'est barbant mais les voeux de nouvelle annÃ©e pour notre Maire c'est sacrÃ©! Je m'adresse en particulier Ã  vous Boscorelli!"  
  
"Mais pourquoi on est Ã  chaque fois obliger d'y aller, je peux pas me faire malade?"  
  
Tout le monde a quittÃ© la piÃ¨ce.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bosco examinait sa partenaire depuis un bout de temps. Elle semblait bizzarre. Il savait qu'elle n'Ã©tait pas malade, car mÃªme si elle n'Ã©tait pas bien, elle avait d'ordinnaire plus de conversation.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?", demanda Bosco.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que quelque chose ne va pas?"  
  
"Faith!"  
  
"Tu n'as jamais ressenti un drÃ´le de sentiment aprÃ¨s avoir fait un cauchemar? Je veux dire, comme si quelque chose allait se passer, tu le sais, mais tu ne sais ni quoi, ni oÃ¹, ni quand, et tu sais que tu ne pourra pas l'empecher."  
  
"Tu me racontes quoi, lÃ ?", rÃ©pondit Bosco sur un air hÃ©bÃªtÃ©.  
  
"Laisse tomber Bosco!"  
  
"Je vais faire un effort pour comprendre."  
  
Faith lanÃ§a un regard mÃ©dusÃ© Ã  son partenaire. Bosco, Maurice Boscorelli, qui Ã©tait tÃªtu comme une mule et qui n'Ã©coutait personne allait faire un effort pour comprendre quelque chose qui en soit n'avait aucune importance pour lui.  
  
"Tu te sens bien Bosco?" lui dit-elle sur un air Ã  la fois amusÃ© et inquiet.  
  
"Oui, pourquoi?.... Ah je vois alors ca y'est, dÃ¨s que j'essaye de prendre soin de ma partenaire, je suis anormal, oh non mais que dis-je! Je suis complÃ¨tement malade, je ne suis plus moi, Maurice Boscorelli, le flic sans coeur! Qui ne prÃªte jamais attention Ã  personne!"  
  
Yokas Ã©couta son partenaire s'emporter, ce qui la fit rire.  
  
"Quoi, Ã§a y'est en plus tu te marres maintenant?!?"  
  
Yokas Ã©tait Ã©tonnÃ©e mais trÃ¨s touchÃ©e de l'attention que Bosco lui portait, ce qui n'Ã©tait pas commun chez lui, quoqu'il avait toujours Ã©tÃ© lÃ  pour elle; c'Ã©tait sans doute la seule personne que Bosco prenait le temps d'Ã©couter.  
  
"Bosc...."  
  
"....Un 10-13 a Ã©tÃ© signalÃ© au 403 entre Main Street et la 90eme, un 10-13 au 403.", dÃ©clara le central dans la radio de la voiture de patrouille.  
  
"55 David Ã  central, on y est dans 2minutes", dit Bosco qui s'Ã©tait calmÃ©.  
  
La voiture s'est arrÃªtÃ©e devant l'adresse indiquÃ©e. Bosco en est dÃ©scendu pÃ©rcipitemment, suivit par Faith.  
  
"Bosco.... Ne fait pas la tÃªte!"  
  
"Je fais la tÃªte si je veux!", lui a t-il rÃ©pondu comme un enfant.  
  
Elle savait que son partenaire Ã©tait vexÃ©, car il lui Ã©tait difficile de comprendre certaines choses, et elle n'avait pas Ã©tÃ© trÃ¨s sympathique lorsqu'il avait essayer de l'Ã©couter. Ils ont montÃ© les escaliers et sont arrivÃ©s au premier Ã©tage. Des cris se sont faits entendre. Le concierge est arrivÃ© vers eux.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur! C'est vous qui avait appelÃ© la police?", demanda Bosco  
  
"Oui, je...j'ai l'habitude des scÃ¨nes de mÃ©nages, mais lÃ  c'est devenu violent, j'ai entendu la dame criÃ©; alors j'ai prÃ©fÃ©rÃ© vous appelez."  
  
"Vous avez bien fait", dit Yokas.  
  
Les deux officiers se sont dirigÃ©s vers la porte. Bosco a frappÃ©.  
  
"Police, ouvrez s'il vous plaÃ®t!"  
  
une voix rauque c'est faite entendre derriÃ¨re la porte.  
  
"Foutez l'camps, y'a pas besoin de la police ici. On sait trÃ¨s bien se dÃ©brouiller tout seul."  
  
Un bruit de verre brisÃ© se fait entendre. Puis plus aucun bruit.  
  
"Monsieur, monsieur est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda Bosco  
  
"On entre", dit il aprÃ¨s un moment de silence. La porte Ã©tait ouverte. Bosco l'a poussÃ© doucement, et aprÃ¨s avoir sortie son arme de son Ã©tuit, il est entrÃ© prudemment dans l'apartement, suivit de Faith. Il s'est dirigÃ© vers la piÃ¨ce de droite tandis que Faith a Ã©tÃ© Ã  gauche. Tout avait l'air calme, mais il y avait une atmosphÃ¨re pesante qui mit mal Ã  l'aise les deux officiers. Quelque chose se dÃ©gageait, une sensation pÃ©nÃ©trante, qui faisait presque suffoquer. Soudain, Faith commenÃ§a Ã  Ã©touffer. Cette sensation qu'elle Ã©prouvait maintenant Ã©tait la mÃªme qu'elle avait ressenti en se reveillant de son cauchemar. Elle inspecta rapidement la piÃ¨ce oÃ¹ elle se trouvait et s'empressa de se diriger vers la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais cela devenait de plus en plus pesant. Elle ressentait le besoin de sortir de cet apartement, mais ne pouvait pas laisser Bosco tout seul, bien que le connaissant, cela ne l'aurait pas dÃ©rangÃ©.  
  
"Bosco, t'as trouvÃ© quelque chose?" demanda t-elle, reprenant son souffle tout en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte donnant sur le couloir. Mais personne ne lui rÃ©pondit.  
  
"Bosco?", redemanda t-elle.  
  
Le silence de son partenaire commenÃ§a Ã  l'inquiÃ©ter. Elle Ã©tait redevenue calme, mais commenÃ§a Ã  s'inquiÃ©ter.  
  
"Bosco", appela t-elle sur une voix ennervÃ©e. Aucune rÃ©ponse. "ArrÃªte de faire le gamin!". C'Ã©tait dans la nature de Bosco de faire des blagues de si mauvais goÃ»t qui ne faisait rire que lui. Elle se dirigea vers la piÃ¨ce oÃ¹ Ã©tait son partenaire. D'un coup, son coeur se mit Ã  battre avec une violence inouÃ¯e dans sa poitrine, tellement fort que cela lui fit mal. Elle commenÃ§a Ã  haleter. Cette sensation qu'elle avait Ã©prouvÃ©e dans la nuit revint, plus prÃ©sente, plus pÃ©nÃ©trante que jamais. A ce moment, Faith senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, que son pressentiment allait se rÃ©aliser.  
  
"Bosco?", appela t-elle d'une voix fÃ©brile. Elle entra dans la piÃ¨ce. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout avait l'air normal, mais bien que la fenÃªtre Ã©tait ouverte, une atmosphÃ¨re lourde se dÃ©gageait toujours. Elle s'approcha doucement de la seule pendrie qui meublait la piÃ¨ce. La porte en bois craqua lÃ©gÃ¨rement. Toujours l'arme Ã  la main, elle s'avanÃ§a lentement vers ce vieux meuble. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, Ã  un tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de l'entendre tambouriner dans sa tÃªte. Elle ouvrit la porte avec prudence.  
  
"Boooo", lui fit Bosco en sautant de la pendrie.; puis il se mit Ã  rire.  
  
Faith sursauta Ã  en perdre l'Ã©quilibre. Son sentiment d'angoisse avait soudainement disparu au profit de la colÃ¨re qu'elle Ã©prouvait maintenant. Bosco riait toujours, ce qui l'exaspÃ©ra encore plus.  
  
"Bosco, mais qu'est-ce que t'as Ã  la fin, tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque oÃ¹ quoi?", lui dit-elle fÃ¢chÃ©e.  
  
"HÃ©, mais ca va Faith..... c'Ã©tait pour dÃ©tendre l'atmosphÃ¨re...."rÃ©ussit- il a dire entre deux crises de fou-rire. "T'aurais vu ta tÃªte!"  
  
"J'ai eu peur, Bosco!T'as que Ã§a Ã  faire? Et il est oÃ¹ le type?  
  
"Pa....parti.... par la fenÃªtre il...me semble.... J'ai...Je l'ai pas vu...." rÃ©ussit-il Ã  haleter.  
  
"Et la femme?"  
  
"Pas....pas vu non plus...je sais pas oÃ¹ elle...est!", continua Bosco en essayant d'arrÃªter de rire.  
  
"Tu n'es qu'un gamin!", lui lanÃ§a Faith. Puis elle sortie en trombe de l'appartement.  
  
"HÃ©, mais Faith, c'Ã©tait pour rire."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Il la rejoignit dans la rue.  
  
"Faith, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a voyons, c'Ã©tait juste pour rire!" Elle ne lui rÃ©pondit pas et rentra directement dans la voiture. Bosco senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa partenaire, bien sÃ»r qu'elle l'avait dÃ©jÃ  traitÃ© de gamin, mais jamais elle ne l'avait dit sur un tel ton, Ã  la fois Ã©plorÃ© et effrayÃ©. Il monta Ã  son tour dans la voiture, et regarda sa partenaire.  
  
"Yokas, mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui?"  
  
"Rien", lui rÃ©pondit-elle sur un ton calme. Ce changement soudain de tonalitÃ© donna un frisson Ã  Bosco. D'habitude, si Faith Ã©tait Ã©nervÃ©e, elle l'Ã©tait pendant un bon petit moment. Et lÃ , en moins de deux minutes son comportement avait changÃ© du tout au tout.  
  
"Bosco, tu compte rester lÃ  jusqu'Ã  ce que la voiture gÃªle?" demanda soudain Yokas.  
  
Bosco la regarda dubitativement puis mis le moteur en route et s'engagea dans la circulation. AprÃ¨s un moment d'hÃ©sitation, il se dÃ©cida Ã  insister, mÃªme s'il Ã©tait sÃ»r que cela n'allait rien changer.  
  
"Yokas, tu comptes faire la tÃªte encore longtemps?". "T'as des problÃ¨mes avec Fred en ce moment? Hein, c'est Ã§a?" N'obtenant aucune rÃ©ponse, il prit un ton doucereux. S'il n'avait toujours pas de rÃ©ponse au moins obtiendrait-il une rÃ©ction de la part de sa partenaire....  
  
"Faith, Ã©coutes, je suis dÃ©solÃ© d'avoir agit comme un gamin tout Ã  l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais si je suis sÃ»r d'une chose c'est que je travail avec toi depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que quelque chose te pÃ©rtube. Alors sache que je suis lÃ  si tu as besoin de parler."  
  
Ce discours peu commun dans la bouche de Bosco sorti Faith de sa torpeure. Effectivement, voir Bosco compatir aux soucis de quelqu'un Ã©tait Ã  inscrire dans le livre des records.  
  
"Excuses-moi", finit-elle par dire Ã  Bosco au bout d'un certain temps. "Seulement je me suis inquiÃ©tÃ©e lÃ  haut, tout Ã  l'heure!"  
  
"Ah, c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rÃªve, elle parle! ELLE PARLE! Mais c'est merveilleux!" Devant le regard noir que lui lanÃ§a Faith, il se tÃ»t.  
  
"Bon Ã§a va, je reconnais, je me suis comportÃ© comme un bÃ©bÃ©!"  
  
"Tu veux dire comme un idiot, plus tÃ´t!"  
  
"Oui, d'accord. HÃ© mais Ã§a va pas? Je t'ai jamais demandÃ© d'en rajouter!"  
  
Sur cette rÃ©plique, les deux partenaires se mirent Ã  rire et continuÃ¨rent leur patrouille.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ils arrivÃ¨rent au central et allÃ¨rent directement au vestiaire afin de se changer. Sully et Ty Ã©taient entrain de s'habiller.  
  
B:"Oh, qu'est-ce que Ã§a peut Ãªtre chiant ces rÃ©cÃ©ptions; c'est toujours la mÃªme chose! Chaque annÃ©e, on est remerciÃ© pour le travail qu'on a fournit, on a le droit Ã  un joli discours, mais tout le monde s'en fou!"  
  
Y:"Bosco!"  
  
D:"Ca t'arrive des fois de t'arrÃªter de rÃ¢ler?"  
  
S:"Non laisse-le, Ã§a ne sert Ã  rien de toute faÃ§on!"  
  
B:"C'est vrai quoi. AprÃ¨s deux heures d'ennui, on a le droit Ã  une coupe de mauvais champagne, des gÃ¢teaux racis, une poignÃ©e de main gluante, et tout ce qu'ils nous donnent en remerciements, ce sont juste quelques serviettes joliment dÃ©corÃ©es qui nous servent Ã  nous torcher le cul! Alors vous allez pas me dire que vous aimez aller lÃ -bas chaque annÃ©e juste pour serrer la main du maire!"  
  
Y:"C'est un cas dÃ©sÃ©spÃ©rÃ©!"  
  
S:"Alors comme Ã§a y'avait personne lorsque vous Ãªtes rentrÃ©s dans l'appartement?", dit Sully en essayant de changer de sujet.  
  
Y:"Non, ni homme ni femme! Juste un crÃ©tin!"  
  
Cette rÃ©plique causa un froid. Davis et Sully se regardÃ¨rent interloquÃ©s tandis que Bosco rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle lui en voulait encore de son attitude et il n'en Ã©tait pas fier.  
  
B:" Bon on y va?" dit-il soudain et se prÃ©cipita hors des vestiaires.  
  
Les autres le suivirent et tous les quatres allÃ¨rent Ã  la salle de rÃ©cÃ©ption qui se trouvait prÃ¨s de la caserne des pompiers. Ils entrÃ¨rent dans la salle. Les uniformes Ã©taient de sortie et les femmes des officiers, pompiers ou secouristes du 55eme et du 33eme district Ã©taient en tenue d'apparat.  
  
"Bonsoir chÃ©rie!", dit Fred en se glissant derriÃ¨re Faith.  
  
"HÃ©!" lui rÃ©pondit-elle en l'embrassant, tout comme Sully avec Tatiana qui Ã©tait venue. Davis parti rejoindre Alex.  
  
"Bon ca suffit, c'est dÃ©goutant!", dit Bosco en tourant le dos.  
  
"HÃ© Bosco" lui lanÃ§a Kim.  
  
B:"HÃ©, Ã§a va?"  
  
K:"Pas trop mal"  
  
Carlos, Doc, Jimmy, Joe et les autres Ã©taient prÃ©sents. Tout le commissarait Ã©tait lÃ  aussi, et cette rÃ©cÃ©ption comptait une centaine de personne. Le maire s'avanÃ§a sur l'estrade.  
  
"Bonsoir Ã  toutes et Ã  tous. Vous tous qui Ãªtes ici, Officiers de Police, Pompiers, Secouristes, vous tous qui mettez votre vie en jeu chaque jour afin d'aider les citoyens de cette ville; et Ã  vous aussi, femmes et maris de ces hÃ©ros qui sont ici, vous qui les soutenez dans leur mÃ©tier qui n'est pas toujours Ã©vident, en cette fin d'annÃ©e, je tenais....."  
  
B:" Ah, ce que je dÃ©teste ce genre de discours", balanÃ§a t-il Ã  Kim et Carlos.  
  
AprÃ¨s un triomphe d'applaudissement Ã  la fin du discours, toutes les personnes prÃ©sentes se sont dirigÃ©es vers le buffet.  
  
"Alors, Bosco, toujours entrain de rÃ¢ler?", demanda Jimmy d'un air narquois  
  
"Et tu pourras remarquÃ© que pour une fois il n'est pas accompagnÃ©!" renchÃ©rit Joe  
  
"Oh, Ã§a va! Vous n'avez rien de mieux Ã  faire vous deux?"  
  
"Ah, je reconnais la pÃ¢lme du rÃ¢leur professionnel", dit une voix. Bosco se retourna.  
  
B:" Non c'est pas vrai, Morisson? Karl Morisson?"  
  
M:"Salut vieille branche!"  
  
B:"Ah, qu'est-ce que tu deviens!" lui demanda t-il dans une Ã©treinte virile!!!  
  
M:" Bien comme tu vois, je vais trÃ¨s bien! Et toi, ils t'ont toujours pas virÃ© Ã  coup de pied dans le derriÃ¨re?"  
  
B:" Bien faut croire que non...."  
  
Y:" Oh les grandes retrouvailles Ã  ce que je vois", dis Faith en s'avanÃ§ant avec Fred"  
  
M:"Salut Yokas! Fred!"  
  
Y:"Salut Karl, Ã§a faisait un bout de temps..."  
  
AprÃ¨s maintes discussions, il Ã©tait prÃ¨s d'une heure du matin lorsque les personnes prÃ©sentes commencÃ¨rent Ã  partir. Finalement, il ne resta plus que le 55Ã¨me ainsi que Morisson.  
  
M:"Bon c'Ã©tait une belle soirÃ©e!"  
  
"Comme chaque annÃ©e", rÃ©pondit Carlos  
  
B:"vous plaisantez lÃ  j'espÃ¨re!"  
  
"Mmmm, c'est pour qui les belles serviettes", taquina Davis.  
  
"C'est pas vrai! Oh, j'm'arrache!" Bosco parti. Les autres rigolaient. Faith revint des toilettes. Elle ressentait un mal Ãªtre depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et lorsqu'elle revint dans la piÃ¨ce, son souffle se fit plus rare. Elle ressentait cette fois un sentiment exacÃ©rbÃ©; intenssement fort; le mÃªme que la nuit passÃ©e. Elle avait une boule Ã  l'estomac. Le monde autour d'elle commenÃ§a Ã  se ressÃ©rer.  
  
Y:"OÃ¹ est Bos?"  
  
Joe:"Parti!"  
  
Jim:"Je crois qu'on l'a vexÃ©!"  
  
Y:"Comment Ã§a parti?", commenÃ§a t-elle Ã  paniquer. En prononÃ§ant ces mots, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, et vit Bosco prÃªt Ã  ouvrir la porte. Sa boule au ventre s'intensifia; elle commenÃ§a Ã  ressentir des frissons, parcouru d'une sensation de chaud en mÃªme temps. Elle cru que sa tÃªte allait exploser. Les autres la rejoignirent en haut de l'escalier. Elle avait l'impression que ses tympants allaient Ã©clater; son martellement ne cessaie pas; et son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui dechirer la poitrine.  
  
Y:" Bosco!" s'Ã©cria Faith! Elle ne put contrÃ´ler sa voix. Il se retourna et aperÃ§u Faith. Il s'arrÃªta sur le trottoir mais une voiture sorti de l'angle de la rue, et ouvrit le feu. Le rÃ©sonnement du fusil mitrailleur retentit, tout le monde se coucha. Les vitres se brisaient au fur et Ã  mesure. La voiture continua son trajet Ã  toute vitesse, sans s'arrÃªter. Faith bondit des bras de Fred qui s'Ã©tait jetÃ© sur elle, descendit l'escalier en trombe et arriva prÃ¨s de Bosco .  
  
"Bosco? Bosco tu vas bien?" lui demanda t-elle. Bosco ne rÃ©agit pas, mais il Ã©tait toujours debout et Faith se senti rassurÃ©e. Pourtant son mal de ventre n'avait pas disparu.  
  
"Je crois..." rÃ©pondit Bosco sur un ton Ã©tonnÃ©.  
  
"Oh, mon Dieu! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur", dit-elle en Ã©traignant son partenaire.  
  
Mais elle senti le poids de Bosco s'effondrer sous ses bras.  
  
"Faith!" gÃ©mit-il  
  
"Oh mon Dieu, Bosco! Bosco!" cria t-elle en le retenant et le posant dÃ©licatement sur le sol.  
  
"Non, Doc, Kim!" hurla t-elle comme elle les vit descendre l'escalier doucement. Ils pressÃ¨rent le pas quand ils virent Bosco s'effondrer.  
  
"Non, non, non! Bosco, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui...."commenÃ§a Faith avant de s'arrÃªter brusquement. Elle rÃ©alisa tout Ã  coup que ses mains Ã©taient pleines du sang de son ami. 


	2. Part 2

BONNE ANNEE BOSCO!  
  
Part 2  
  
"Bosco, oÃ¹ est-ce que tu as Ã©tÃ© touchÃ©?"  
  
En disant cela elle dÃ©boutonna la veste de son partenaire. Doc, Kim, Carlos et les autres se prÃ©cipitÃ¨rent. Kim et Doc s'agenouillÃ¨rent prÃ¨s du policier tandis que Jimmy et les autres se trouvaient en retrait, assistant, impuissants, au dÃ©sastre.  
  
D:"Bosco! Tu m'entends? Restes avec nous, hein? Surtout tu ne t'endors pas!"  
  
Bosco ouvrit les yeux....  
  
K:" C'est bien Bosco!"  
  
Joe:"Carlos est parti chercher l'ambulance"  
  
M:"HÃ© tiens bon, vieux" lui dit Morisson.  
  
B:"Faith..."  
  
Y:"Chut! ne parle pas" lui rÃ©pondit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.  
  
Son coeur battait plus fort maintenant mais Ã  cause de son partenaire. Son mal de ventre avait disparu au profit d'un dÃ©gout profond, d'une amertume et surtout d'une tristesse immensemment grande. Son pressentiment c'Ã©tait finalement rÃ©alisÃ©, et elle n'avait rien pÃ» faire pour l'empÃªcher.  
  
K:"Merde!"  
  
Faith sursauta.  
  
Y:"Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda t-elle paniquÃ©e.  
  
D:"Il est taquicarde. 189 pulsations minutes."  
  
K:" Doc!"  
  
D:" C'est pas vrai!"  
  
S: "Quoi?" demanda le flic impatiemment.  
  
D:" Il pert beaucoup trop de sang! Deux balles sont rentrÃ©es, une dans l'adbomen et l'autre dans le thorax."  
  
K:"HÃ© Bos, Bosco, restes avec nous", lui dit-elle quand le vit fermer les yeux.  
  
D:"Et merde!"  
  
B:"Froid...". Joe enleva sa veste.  
  
Joe:"Tiens", dit le pompier quand il vit que Bosco commenÃ§ait Ã  trembler.  
  
Kim et Doc le revÃªtir de la veste, tout en continuant Ã  appuyer sur les deux blessures causÃ©es par les balles. Carlos arriva avec l'ambulance, en sorti prÃ©cipitamment. Alex, Joe, Jimmy et Morisson allÃ¨rent chercher la civiÃ¨re et la trousse de secours. Kim appliqua un masque Ã  oxygÃ¨ne sur le nez de Bosco tandis que Doc et Carlos se chargÃ¨rent de le mettre sur la civiÃ¨re. Bosco gÃ©mit.  
  
A:" Je sais que Ã§a fait mal!"  
  
D:"Faith, tu veux..."  
  
Il n'eÃ»t mÃªme pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle Ã©tait montÃ©e dans l'ambulance.Elle lanÃ§a un regard interrogateur Ã  Fred, qui aquiecsa et baissa la tÃªte.  
  
Joe:"On vous rejoint Ã  la PitiÃ©?"  
  
Doc acquiecsa, les portes de l'ambulance se referemÃ¨rent et elle demarra en trombe.  
  
Faith Ã©tait assise lÃ , regardant Bosco, si faible, si fragile. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu comme Ã§a, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'emparait d'elle. Bosco tourna sa tÃªte vers Faith et la regarda avec un petit sourir.  
  
B:"Faith...."  
  
Y:"Chut, tais-toi, ne parle pas!"  
  
Il retira son masque Ã  oxygÃ¨ne.  
  
K:"Oh, oh oh! Remets-Ã§a tout de suite!" dit-elle pendant que Doc Ã©tat entrain de lui poser une pÃ©rfusion de saline.  
  
B:"Faith, j'ai l'impression que tu vas Ã  un enterrement!" dit Bosco sur un air narquois!  
  
Y:"Bosco, la ferme! MÃªme dans ton Ã©tat t'es impossible!" dit-elle en retrouvant une partie de son sourir.  
  
B:"Je te jures qui tu oses verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme...."  
  
Bosco s'interrompit. La douleur devenait de plus en plus importante et il lui devenait de plus en plus dur de respirer. Kim lui remit son masque.  
  
D:"Tiens, bon, Bos, on y est dans 3minutes"  
  
Y:"Bosco?"  
  
B:"... je te jures que je viendrais te botter le cul jusque dans ta tombe!"  
  
Faith Ã©clata de rire, mais un rire Ã©touffÃ© par les sanglots. Elle regarda son partenaire et vit une expression bizzarre sur sa figure.  
  
Y:"Bos...?"  
  
Les moniteurs s'emballÃ¨rent  
  
Y:" Kim, Kim..."  
  
D:" C'est pas vrai, il est en choc; plus de poul! Il est plat"  
  
Faith senti une vague de larmes monter, son partenaire Ã©tait entrain de mourir; et elle se sentait rÃ©sponsable. Ses battements de coeur ralentir. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait; elle avait l'impression de mourir avec Bosco.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
L'ambulance arriva Ã  La PitiÃ©. Doc ouvrit les portes de derriÃ¨re et tira le brancard avec l'aide de Carlos. Kim Ã©tait agenouillÃ©e au-dessus de Bosco, lui faisant le massage cardiaque.  
  
K:"Aller, Bosco!"  
  
D:"Nous fait pas Ã§a!"  
  
K:"Reviens, respire!"  
  
Carlos faisait avancer le brancard vers la porte de l'hopital, les mÃ©decins et infirmiÃ¨res allant Ã  leur rencontre.  
  
Docteur:"Qu'est-ce qu'on a?"  
  
K:"Officier de 31ans, deux plaies par balles Ã  l'abdomen et au thorax, on a perdu le poul une minute avant d'arriver ici. Toutes les tentatives de rÃ©animations ont Ã©chouÃ©es.  
  
Faith descendit de l'ambulance en pleure. Tout ce qu'elle voyait Ã©tait son partenaire, son meilleur ami, allongÃ© sur une civiÃ¨re, perdant tout son sang, et elle se sentait dÃ©sormais coupable de n'avoir pas sÃ», de n'avoir pas fait confiance Ã  son intuition. Elle resta lÃ , ne pouvant pas rÃ©agir, regardant le brancard s'Ã©loigner... Elle aurait pÃ» savoir, elle aurait dÃ» savoir!  
  
Les autres arrivÃ¨rent. Ty, Sully, mÃªme Jimmy, tout le monde Ã©tait lÃ . Ils se prÃ©cipitÃ¨rent vers Faith.  
  
M:"OÃ¹ est Bosco?"  
  
Y:"Ren...rentrÃ©..."  
  
Fred entoura sa femme de ses bras tandis que Morisson et les autres avaient dÃ©jÃ  franchi la porte d'entrÃ©e des urgences.  
  
"Tu ne rentres pas?" demanda Davis Ã  Faith, qui ne rÃ©pondit pas.  
  
S:"Laisse-lÃ , viens", lui rÃ©pondit son partenaire en le tirant par le bras.  
  
Faith resta dehors. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer Ã  l'intÃ©rieur, elle ne pouvait pas.  
  
Y:"Je.... je l'ai tuÃ© Fred, c'est ma faute!!!" finit par dire Faith au bout d'un moment.  
  
F:"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as rien pu faire tu le sais bien!"  
  
A ces mots, Faith ressenti ce qu'elle avait Ã©prouvÃ©e Ã  l'instant mÃªme ou Bosco s'Ã©tait effondrÃ© dans ses bras.  
  
"Faith," continua son mari, "tu ne pouvais pas savoir."  
  
Ces mots la firent frissonner. Peut-Ãªtre Ã©tait-ce vrai, mais en aurait-il Ã©tÃ© autrement si elle avait Ã©coutÃ© son pressentiment? Elle se dirigea alors doucement vers la porte d'entrÃ©e des urgences, soutenue par Fred. Son mal de ventre rÃ©apparu, et son coeur recommenÃ§ait Ã  lui percer la poitrine. Elle voulait s'effondrer, mais Bosco, dans quelque Ã©tat fut-il, avait besoin d'elle. Mais comment affronter de nouveau le regard de son partenaire, et qui plus est de son meilleur ami, avec ce sentiment attroce de culpabilitÃ©?  
  
____________________________  
  
"Tu veux du cafÃ©?" demanda Morisson Ã  Faith en lui tendant une tasse.  
  
"Merci", dit-elle en la prenant.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?", demanda Joe qui commenÃ§ait Ã  tourner en rond.  
  
"Ca fait plus de trois heures qu'ils y sont!"  
  
Un mÃ©decin arriva, les traces de sang sur sa tenue bleue montrait que c'Ã©tait un chirurgien. A peine fÃ»t-il arrivÃ©que tout le monde se leva.  
  
"Vous Ãªtes tous ici pour M. Boscorelli?" demanda t-il  
  
Ils acquissÃ¨rent tous.  
  
A:"Docteur?"  
  
Y:"Comment va t-il?"  
  
Le chirurgien avait une tÃªte des plus consternante. Il s'Ã©claircit la voix avant de rÃ©pondre.  
  
"Bien, aprÃ¨s Ãªtre arrivÃ© ici en arrÃªt, nous avons rÃ©ussi Ã  faire repartir le coeur de l'officier Boscorelli, et de ce pont de vue il ne devrait pas y avoir de sequelles."  
  
La voix du mÃ©decin avait beau Ãªtre rassurante, Faith avait toujours cet incroyable mal de ventre qui s'emplifiait Ã  chaque parole du mÃ©decin. Elle avait l'impression de s'effondrer Ã  cause d'un poids invisible, et ne pouvait se relever. Le mÃ©decin continuait Ã  parler, mais les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche Ã©taient inaudible pour elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'Ã©tait une bouche entrain de remuer, et le sang sÃ©chÃ© de son ami sur ses mains. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sÃ» Ã©couter ce qu'elle ressentait?  
  
"Pourquoi?"  
  
Le mÃ©decin s'arrÃªta et tout le monde se retourna vers Faith. Sa pensÃ©e Ã©tait si forte qu'elle avait Ã©tÃ© incapable de la maÃ®triser.  
  
"Faith, chÃ©rie, Ã§a va?" demanda Fred.  
  
"Voulez-vous que je marrÃªte le temps que vous buviez une gorgÃ©e d'eau?", lui demanda le mÃ©decin.  
  
Faith rÃ©alisa qu'elle venait de parler; son coeur la trahissait, sa pensÃ©e aussi.  
  
"Non", tout va bien, dit-elle.  
  
"Je disais donc que nous avons rÃ©ussit Ã  extraire la balle qui se trouvait dans l'abdomen de l'officier Boscorelli, elle a touchÃ© son foie, mais nous avons rÃ©ussi Ã  limiter les dÃ©gÃ¢ts. En revanche, la balle qu'il a reÃ§u dans le thorax a perforÃ© son poumon gauche et a Ã©tÃ© se loger prÃ¨s du coeur. Cela Ã  causÃ© de gros dÃ©gÃ¢ts, en particulier une Ã©norme perte de sang. Nous avons pÃ» l'arrÃªter, mais il y a le risque d'un saignement interne. De plus, nous n'avons pas pÃ» enlever la balle de part sa postion trop rapprochÃ©e du coeur. Si nous avions fait cela, nous aurions pÃ» ligaturer un vaisseau mÃ©sentÃ©rique, qui aurait causÃ© la mort certaine de votre ami. L'oragnisme de l'officier Boscorelli ne rejette pas la balle, c'est pourquoi nous la laisserons lÃ  tant qu'il n'y aura pas de complication."  
  
Tout le monde se regarda d'un air consternÃ©, triste. Faith n'avait plus la force de retenir ses larmes, qui commencÃ¨rent Ã  rouler comme de petits flocons de neige sur ses joues. Fred la prit dans ses bras; Jimmy, Joe, Morisson s'asseyerent, ne pouvant plus rester debout. Ty, Davis et Alex ne savaient plus comment rÃ©agir; tout le monde restait lÃ , comme des automates, Ã  regarder le personnel s'affairer comme des milliers de fourmis.  
  
"L'officier Boscorelli a t-il de la famille proche ici?" demanda le mÃ©decin.  
  
S:"Sa mÃ¨re"  
  
"Je crois qu'il serait bon de la contacter."  
  
Y:" Non, elle...elle est parti Ã  Phoenix pour trois semaines..." hÃ¢leta Faith. "Je....je peux le voir?"  
  
"Bien, il vient juste de sortir de chirurgie. il serait plus prudent d'attendre une heure ou deux..."  
  
"...s'il vous plaÃ®t", insista Faith lui coupant la parole.  
  
"D'accord, mais pas plus de cinq minutes."  
  
Il se dirigea avec Faith vers une chambre. Il s'arrÃªta devant une porte. Le coeur de Faith se mit Ã  battre si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, son estomac se noua et elle commenÃ§a Ã  hÃ¢leter.  
  
"Je dois vous prÃ©venir", dit le chirurgien; "Maurice est actuellement sous respirateur, appareil qui va l'aider Ã  retrouver des constantes Ã  peu prÃ¨s normales. Il a aussi un tuyau reliÃ© Ã  un moniteur qui sert Ã  faire coaguler son sang afin que celui-ci circule normalement. Je veux que vous le sachier car cela peut Ãªtre impressionnant... Vous Ãªtes sÃ»r que vous voulez entrer?"  
  
"Oui, merci de m'avoir prÃ©venu."  
  
Elle saisit la poignÃ©e de la porte; elle n'Ã©tait pas sÃ»r de vouloir rentrer, non elle ne le voulait pas. Comment pouvait-elle maintenant affronter son partenaire; Ã©tait-ce dÃ©jÃ  lui qu'elle devait affronter ou sa peur? Sa peur qu'il meurt, qu'il sache qu'elle aurait pÃ» faire quelque chose...  
  
Elle entra dans la chambre. Ce qu'elle vit lui fÃ»t insupportable. Son partenaire se tenait lÃ , dans ce lit si triste, deux tuyaux sortaient de son corps comme les pattes d'une araignÃ©e. Et sa couleur, il Ã©tait si pÃ¢le, lui, l'officier Maurice Boscorelli, toujours rouge soit de colÃ¨re soit de fatigue aprÃ¨s avoir poursuivit un suspect; lui toujours si vivant, avec ses rÃ©flexions dÃ©sagrÃ©ables, son mauvais caractÃ¨re qui exaspÃ©rait tout le monde; ce Bosco, son Bosco Ã  elle Ã©tait maintenant si faible, plus fragile qu'un nouveau nÃ©. Elle s'assit prÃ¨s de son lit. Tout ce qu'elle entendait maintenant Ã©tait le bruit des moniteurs qui indiquaient que son ami Ã©tait vivant. Vivant, quel mot Ã©tait-ce donc? Quel sens avait-il prit cette nuit? Les machines avaient l'air d'Ãªtre plus vivantes que lui, Ã©tait-il dÃ©jÃ  mort? Ou Ã©tait-ce elle, qui mourrait, qui se noyait sous son sentiment de culpabilitÃ©? Sous son intution qu'elle n'avait pas Ã©coutÃ©?  
  
"Vous devez y aller maintenant", lui dit le chirurgien en entrouvrant la porte.  
  
Elle se leva, ses yeux restant toujours fixÃ© sur le corps innerte de son partenaire; et elle se rendit compte que malgrÃ© son caractÃ¨re, et malgrÃ© tout ce que les gens pensaient de lui, Maurice Boscorelli Ã©tait une personne comme les autres.  
  
_______________________________  
  
D:"Tu sais qui aurait pÃ» faire cela?"  
  
M:"Probablement des gosses de la rue"  
  
S:"Comment peut-on faire Ã§a?"  
  
Ji:"Quoi?"  
  
S:"Comment peut-on tirer Ã  tout vent comme cela, sans se soucier de rien?"  
  
D:"Les gosses comme Ã§a ne rÃ©flÃ©chissent pas!"  
  
C:"Vous croyez qu'ils ont fait Ã§a expret, sachant qu'il y avait des flics?"  
  
K:"Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient fait Ã§a juste pour s'amuser, histoire de tuer des officiers?"  
  
C:"Ouais!"  
  
A:"Carlos!"  
  
S:" Ce serait possible, en plus ils avaient des armes appropriÃ©es pour faire un massacre"  
  
Doc:"C'est dÃ©gueulasse!"  
  
Joe:"Ils lui ont tirÃ© dessus Ã  bout portant, et maintenant il risque de crever!"  
  
Faith arriva, et s'arrÃªta. elle avait entendu la conversation et les derniÃ¨res paroles de Joe l'avait effrayer. Quand ils la virent, si blanche, ils s'arretÃ¨rent. Carlos coupa le silence.  
  
C:"Alors, comment va t-il?"  
  
Fred se dirigea vers sa femme qui le repoussa.  
  
F:"HÃ©, Faith", dit-il doucement!  
  
Y:"Tu crois que c'est le moment?" Elle alla s'asseoir. "Il est reliÃ© Ã  des machines, le docteur dit que son Ã©tat est stable, qu'il devrait rapidement rÃ©cupÃ©rer, mÃªme si la sitiation Ã  l'heure actuelle est critique."  
  
Doc:"Faith je suis, nous sommes tous dÃ©solÃ©s."  
  
A:"Les mÃ©decins ont raison, Faith!"  
  
K:"C'est Bosco, c'est notre Bosco Ã  nous!"  
  
D:"Deux comme lui y'en a pas!"  
  
C:"En plus avec son sal caractÃ¨re, mÃªme l'enfer le refusera! Alors t'inquiÃ¨tes pas!"  
  
Elle savait que tout le monde essayait de lui redonner le sourir, et c'est vrai ce qu'il disait, le diable aurait peur de lui! Mais si tout le monde Ã©tait si confient, comment se faisait-il qu'elle avit encore cette boule au ventre, ce sentiment d'oppression?  
  
_____________________________  
  
Faith rentra Ã  nouveau dans la chambre de Bosco, cette fois accompagnÃ©e de tout le monde. Le mÃ©decin Ã©tait revenu les voir en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient aller lui rendre visite. L'effet de l'anesthÃ©sie avait cÃ©ssÃ© et il c'Ã©tait rÃ©veillÃ©. Jimmy et Joe avait Ã©tÃ© cherchÃ© un bouquet de fleur au magasin de coin, et les autres Ã©taient restÃ©s pour la soutenir. Bosco a ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il a entendu le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et vit tout le monde entrer.  
  
Ji:"Salut Bosco!"  
  
Y:"Salut Bos!"  
  
Bosco tourna la tÃªte vers Faith puis vers Jimmy et Joe.  
  
K:"Tu sais que tu nous a fait drÃ´lement peur?"  
  
Doc:"T'avises plus jamais de refaire Ã§a, c'est compris?!"  
  
Joe:" On t'a apportÃ© des fleurs, mais crois pas que c'est seulement pour toi qu'on les a achetÃ©, c'est parce qu'on les trouvait jolies, et puis comme on savait pas oÃ¹ les mettre..."  
  
S:"... on c'est dit qu'ici ce serait pas mal!"  
  
Y:"J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque, tu sais?" dit-elle avec un sourir.  
  
Bosco essaya de parler.  
  
Y:"Chut, chut, chut, doucement! Tu as un tuyau dans la gorge pour t'aider Ã  respirer alors tu ne peux pas parler!"  
  
Bosco cligna des paupiÃ¨res en signe de comprÃ©hension.  
  
A:"Alors comme Ã§a on joue les kamikazes?" dit Alex en souriant!  
  
C:"Ca ne m'Ã©tonnes pas de toi!"  
  
M:"Hein vieille branche! Tu es tombÃ©e de ton arbre!!!"  
  
Bosco le regarda en souriant. Il Ã©tait heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter mÃªme sur les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas trop. Il regarda Faith tendrement; c'Ã©tait sur elle qu'il pouvait compter le plus, sur elle qu'il pouvait s'accrocher, se confier...  
  
Faith fut transpercÃ© par le regard tendre de Bosco. Jamais elle n'avait eu le droit Ã  pareil regard, elle senti ses larmes monter. La complicitÃ© qui liait les deux partenaires, les deux amis, Ã©tait indÃ©scriptible, mais tellement forte. Il lui Ã©tait reconnaissant de l'avoir sauver, et elle lui Ã©tait reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir abandonner. Il mit la main sur la sienne, et la pressa lÃ©gÃ¨rement comme pour lui dire merci. Les liens amicaux sont inexplicables, Faith le savait. Elle comprit aussi qu'Ã  ce moment lÃ , Bosco lui disait quelque chose; quelque chose de fort, qui faisait battre le coeur comme un tambour. Le mal de ventre de Faith qui ne l'avait pas quittÃ© disparu, et laissa place Ã  des sanglots; tout les sentiments de Faith remontÃ¨rent. Elle commenÃ§a Ã  pleurer; toute sa haine, son dÃ©gout, laissÃ¨rent place Ã  une joie entremÃªlÃ©e de tristesse; sa gorge Ã©tait bloquÃ©e tellement ses sentiments Ã©taient intenses. Lorsqu'elle redressa son visage, elle vit Bosco qui pleurait aussi. Les autres assistaient Ã  la scÃ¨ne avec des larmes dans les yeux. Ils savaient que les deux officiers n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, l'amitiÃ© qui les reliait Ã©tait si forte que chacun avait le ventre nouÃ© et la gorge sÃ©rrÃ©e. Quand Bosco prit la main de Faith, celle-ci lui donna un baiser sur le front avant que Bosco ne ferme les yeux........  
  
Y:"Bosco!", fut la derniÃ¨re parole que Faith pÃ» prononcer avant que les machines ne commencent Ã  s'emballer. Faith restait lÃ , pleurant, regardant son partenaire quitter ce monde. Elle avait sÃ» qu'il la quitterai Ã  partir du moment ou leurs regards se sont croisÃ©s. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il ne l'abondonnait pas, qu'il reviendrait; qu'il serait toujours lÃ  dans son coeur. Elle regardait les mÃ©decins s'affairer autour de lui, essayant de le rÃ©animer. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire; Ã  ce moment elle se rendit compte que Bosco Ã©tait mort, mais qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, il lui avait fait une promesse, celle de toujours Ãªtre prÃ©sent quand elle aurait besoin de lui, et elle savait que mÃªme s'il n'Ã©tait plus lÃ , elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, en cette nouvelle annÃ©e qui commenÃ§ait, se souvenir dans sa tÃªte et dans son coeur.  
  
"Faith, Faith", lui dit une voix familiÃ¨re.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux  
  
Y:"Bosco?" dit-elle Ã©tonnÃ©e; "Bosco tu es....." et elle lui sauta au cou!  
  
B:"Yokas, tu t'Ã©tais endormit! HÃ© oh doucement! Je sais que je suis irresistible, mais quand mÃªme!"  
  
Y:"Alors tout Ã§a n'Ã©tait qu'un rÃªve???"  
  
B:"Ah peut-Ãªtre mais en tout cas ce dont je suis sÃ»r c'est que t'es entrain de m'Ã©trangler et lÃ  je rÃªve pas!"  
  
Il lÃ¢cha l'emprise de Faith et sorti du vestiaire. Faith Ã©tait heureuse, tout Ã§a n'avait Ã©tÃ© qu'un rÃªve, un mauvais rÃªve! Mais cela semblait si rÃ©el pourtant. Le sang, son pressentiment...... ou Ã©tait donc la rÃ©alitÃ©? En ce moment mÃªme n'Ã©tait-elle pas entrain de rÃªver, cause d'un Ã©chappatoire? Dans quelle rÃ©alitÃ© se trouvait-elle? 


End file.
